Soldier (Kingdom Hearts)
Soldiers are the common enemies of the Emblem Heartless. They are the standard infantry alongside Large Bodies, Air Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, Armored Knights, and Surveillance Robots that are created from the machine by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Soldiers had lack teamwork, but they are force to strike at enemy opponent by using its claws, and attract more reinforcements from the Corridor of Darkness, to hunt Sora and his friends. Appearance A Soldier is a type of the Emblem Heartless, serve as common enemies. The Soldier's muscular forms are clad in dark blue body suit, with purple-colored inverted emblem-like kneepads trimmed in gold on its knees, and a black boots with the ends of the spiral toes. The silver wristbands on each of the wrists, and a silver helm with black angular eye-like spirals, and on top the helm is the curled plume. The head is ink black with two yellow eyes and a toothy jaw, its hands with black emblems, with red point-ended claws, and the Heartless emblem is in the center of its chest. Biography Soldiers are the type of common enemies created artificially from the machine in the laboratory underground of Radiant Garden. They can control and attack everyone in its path, and then the Heartless are posed as a threat to consume worlds and hearts alike. Soldiers can participate on each battlegrounds as the army of Keyblade wielders attempt to decimate the common platoon. They force to retreat from Celestalia, and disappeared into the Dark World. Soldiers, alongside Air Soldiers, and Air Commanders approach to Xenonaira strives to take command under Ansem's command. Along with all the Emblem forces, they are strive to take on a purge through the lands within them. The Heartless are allied with the leaders of the Dark Universal Empire, where Ansem, Seeker of Darkness to take his oath before the time is directly at hand. Two variants of Soldiers are introduced: Commanders to have the skin colored dark green, and gold claws, brown boots, and gold kneepads. And Lieutenants to have the skin colored crimson, with magenta claws, and the boots are still black, with lilac kneepads. Soldiers alongside the rest to enter Dromund Kaas, turning the former Sith Empire's palace into a military headquarters, and thus marked as a new base of operation. During the battle of Radiant Garden, Soldiers, Surveillance Robots, and Dual Blades approach, only to be defeated by Terra, Zephyr Shields, and Pinky Buflooms. Events after the battle of Hosnian Prime, Soldiers lack teamwork, so they often appear in counting, and proceeds to avert Vanitas by using Cyclone during training course... then strike. Once again, all Heartless Soldiers alongside Armored Knights, and Armored Commanders marching in the military bases on Xenonaira and Dromund Kaas, during Xenomorpheus Skywalker's meeting with Harvester Supreme Commander and his villains on the District of Dark City. This time, a garrison of Soldiers entering with one variant to have claws cyan, and kneepads gray, as a commanding officer to Ansem, proceeding his agreement with the others, and then again, the reinforcements don't go far. Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Minions Category:Soldiers Category:Knights